Material Girl
by lylangelgurl
Summary: Hermione Granger always gets everything and anyone she wants. So what happens when she finds someone she can't have? And what will happen when the guy she doesn't want, turns out to be the guy she wants in the end? DMHG, might seem HPHG at first.


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the series. I am also NOT making ANY money from this story. :(**_

**Warning: This story contains characters that are OOC, and is a bit AU. So if you're looking for a story that purely and strictly conforms to the actual story, this isn't the fic for you.**

ALSO, this might seem like a Hermione/Harry story, but it's NOT! It's **Hermione/Draco**!

**Chapter 1 : Flirty Smiles and Flying Sausage**

Hermione Granger had most of the traits a typical Gryffindor should possess. She was brave, daring, extremely clever, and loyal to those she cared for. However, that is where her list of so called "good" traits ended. She was also vain, cunning, vicious and power-hungry. It was amazing she was not placed in Slytherin.

Being the only child, she had been given much attention and was often showered with gifts. This was understandable, seeing as her parents were two happily married and wealthy dentists. Growing up, Hermione never experienced the shortage of love or presents, quickly learning that money brings happiness.

**: x :**

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall late one morning. Instead of eating, like her peers, Hermione took out her compact and gazed at her reflection, ignoring the plates filled with mounds of food in front of her.

As previously mentioned, Hermione was a vain person. Even so, she had good reason to be superficial. After all, she did exhibit exceptionally good looks. She had clear, even skin that glowed, doe-eyed light brown eyes that were framed by long lashes, defined cheekbones enhanced by rosy blush, and pouty pink lips. Her slightly wavy, brunette locks framed her delicate face and to top it all off, she had a slender, fit body. She was the epitome of the "perfect" woman and she knew it.

Pleased by her reflection, she shut her compact with a sharp snap just as Ron took a seat next to her.

"Morning 'Mione," he greeted happily. He was in turn greeted with one of Hermione's flirty smiles.

"Did you see the new post in the common room?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no," replied Hermione absentmindedly while she added some jam to her toast.

"Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Listen, Hermione," he started, his ears quickly turning bright red, "would you, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but if you want to, would you like to - " Before Ron could finish stuttering out his question, Dean Thomas sat on Hermione's other side, interrupting Ron.

"Hey Hermione," said Dean with a grin.

"Hello Dean," she replied. Ron sadly noted that she gave Dean the same flirty smile she gave to him a few minutes earlier.

"So, Hogsmeade, all day, just you and me. What do you say?"

Hermione let out a soft laugh, "What, the whole day? Why have one slice when you can have the _whole_ cake?" she said smoothly. "The Three Broomsticks, you can buy me one butterbeer at around noon."

"Whatever you say, dollface," he winked before joining Seamus at the end of the table.

"Dean is such a flirt," she said to Ron, taking a dainty bite of her toast, "I don't know why he even bothers, I'm really not interested in him, I'm just humoring him. I'm sorry, what were you saying Ron?"

What little confidence Ron had vanished. "Nothing Hermione," he replied, forcing a smile.

"If you say so. Oh, there's Lavender and Pavarti, I'll talk to you later Ron," she flashed another smile at him before getting up to sit with Lavender and Pavarti.

**: x :**

"So then, he gets up off the bed, right in the **middle** of the bloody thing and says he doesn't feel like it anymore!" exclaimed Lavender, savagely stabbing the sausage on her plate before taking a bite of it, "I mean, what hot blooded guy would just **stop**?" she said, exposing the halfway chewed pieces of sausage in her mouth.

"Ugh, Lavender daring, _please_," started Hermione, applying lipgloss to her already perfect lips, "I would gladly listen to your most interesting tale, but bits of flying sausage are making it extremely hard for me to listen to you. Mouthclosed when chewing please."

"I'm sorry Hermione," said Lavender, nosily dropping her fork, "that's why Cormac didn't want to have sex with me! I'm a complete pig!" she shrieked, bursting into tears and attracting attention from their housemates.

"Don't cry Lavender," said Hermione, comforting her, "You're not a pig."

"Yah, you're not a pig. Maybe he just found out about you and Blaise Zabini," stated Pavarti offhandedly.

Lavender instantly stopped sobbing. "What do you mean? _Nobody_ knows about that except you and Hermione," she replied, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Don't forget Blaise," reminded Hermione.

"Are you suggesting that Blaise told someone about our ... _escapades_ and Cormac found out?"

Pavarti laughed, "I'm not suggesting, I'm **telling**. Come on Lavender," she added after seeing Lavender's incredulous look, "don't act like he isn't the man slut of Slytherin. If you wanted to fuck someone and keep it discreet, Blaise is the wrong guy to do. Am I right or what Hermione?"

Hermione however, was not listening. Her attention was focused on a certain messy haired, green eyed person . Lavender followed Hermione's line of vision and saw Harry Potter entering the Great Hall and sitting with Ron.

Lavender smirked, "She's not listening Pavarti, she's too busy staring at the boy-whom-Hermione-is-infatuated-with."

"Ha ha, very funny. And I'm not infatuated with him, I'm in love with him." stated Hermione in a matter-of-fact way.

"Hermione, don't kid yourself!" said Pavarti, snorting,"You only like him because you can have everyone except him."

"That's not true!" said Hermione, indignant. "He and I were meant to be!"

Pavarti and Lavender burst into laughter. "Trust us, you're not in love," responded Lavender. "Besides, he's going out with Ginny."

"**What**? Since when?" shrieked Hermione.

"Well," whispered Pavarti so that Hermione and Lavender had to lean in to hear, "they were first seen together last Wednesday when Harry walked Ginny to her transfiguration class, and they were seen **multiple** times in the library throughout the week,but they officially started going out on last night. But of course, no one is suppose to know this, which is exactly why **I** know."

"That's unbelievable! I mean, doesn't Harry like me? I thought for sure he going to ask me out!" exclaimed Hermione.

Pavarti rolled her eyes. "Hermione get over it! Harry likes you as a friend! Hell, he sees you as a sister! Look, there's dozens of other guys, besides Harry, who would willingly go out with you! I bet you'll have at least 4 dates for this weekend's Hogsmeade trip by the end of the day!"

"Yes, I probably will," smirked Hermione, rising, "And Harry will be one of them."

Pavarti sighed, exasperated. "She just doesn't get it," she said as she watched Hermione walking over to Harry and Ron."

"So what do you think?" asked Lavender.

"What do you mean what do I think? I just told you, Hermione doesn't get it!"

"I mean," replied Lavender, rolling her eyes, "about **me**. Should I fuck Blaise again or just stick to Cormac?"

"Merlin Lavender!" said Pavarti, shaking her head.

**: x :**

"So did you ask her?" asked Harry, taking a seat across from Ron.

Ron shook his head sadly. "Nope, I didn't have the guts to. She set up a date with Dean while I stuttered like an idiot."

"Brace up mate," replied Harry, helping himself to some eggs, "just try again."

"I don't know why I even bother. I think it's _you_ she likes."

Harry choked on his eggs. "What are you on about?"

"It's _you_ she always flirts with," he said, slightly resentfully.

"You've got it wrong, she flirts with everyone."

"Everyone except me."

"That's ridiculous," replied Harry.

"What's ridiculous?" asked Hermione, sitting down next to Harry.

"Erm ... Snape," lied Ron, his ears burning.

"Why's he ridiculous?" asked Hermione.

Ron stuttered, trying to think of a lie.

"Er, it's ridiculous how McGonagall let him teach Defense Against the Dark Arts after what happened last year ... it's completely ridiculous!" replied Harry, rushing through his answer.

"Oh. Well, I have to talk to you Harry," she replied, turning to face him, "How would you like to take me to Hogsmeade?"

Ron stared at his plate, his ears growing redder by the second.

"What, you don't have enough guys taking you?" Harry laughed, "Of course I'll take you to Hogsmeade. Me and Ron always have fun with you,"

"Actually, I wanted to go with you, like, as a date," she replied. Ron quickly got up, and walked away, muttering something about asking Seamus for Potions notes.

"Hermione, you know I like you as a friend."

"Harry, you can't be _just_ friends with someone with almost 7 years. Haven't you developed any feelings for me?"

"Of course I have! But they're strictly platonic feelings. Listen, could we continue this later? I've got to talk to Ginny."

Hermione quickly stiffened, "Sure Harry," she managed to say through clenched teeth.

"What did we say?" said Pavarti, walking towards her as Harry walked away.

"He's just ... confused. He wants me, he just doesn't know it yet." she replied.

Lavender laughed. "You're so stubborn Hermione."

"Let's go, I wanna get out of here." said Hermione, walking towards the door, Lavender and Pavarti at her side.

"Hermione ... !" said Pavarti in a strangled whisper. "Draco Malfoy is staring at you!"

"What?" whispered Hermione. She turned around, and there he was. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. Blaise Zabini was talking to him, but he didn't seem to be listening. He was staring right at Hermione with a smirk plastered on his aristocratic face.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" whispered Hermione they walked out of the Great Hall. "He looks as if he knows what I look like naked!"

Lavender and Pavarti burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well, has he?" asked Lavender when they finally stopped laughing halfway up the marble staircase.

"Has he what?" said Hermione, confused.

Pavarti burst into another fit of laughter, "Has he seen you _naked_?"

**: x :**

So ... like it? Don't like it? Feel free to tell me what you think!

And to Newfound Heritage / The Best Mistake I Ever Made readers ... please don't get mad at me! I'm completely STUCK on those two stories. I started the next chapter of BMIEM, but have no idea what to write for NH. :(


End file.
